1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition including a liquid and powdery cosmetic compositions comprising an inclusion product having a slightly water-soluble component with ah hydroxyalkylated cyclodextrin (hereinafter abbreviated as "HACD") formulated therein. More specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid cosmetic composition and a powdery cosmetic composition having improved product characteristics such as useability and stability, and effectively preventing skin roughening, due to the formulation of an inclusion product with HACD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cosmetic compositions well known in the art such as cosmetic water, lotions, beauty lotion, etc. contain, in addition to a main component such as water or alcohol, various slightly water-soluble components such as oils and fats, physiologically active substances, UV-ray absorbers, antiphlogistics, and perfumes, formulated by utilizing a small amount of a surfactant for enhancing the useability and utility thereof.
Also, powdery cosmetic compositions used for an amelioration of skin sorenes dure to a sunburn contain a slightly water-soluble component such as a skin activator and a drug in a water-soluble powdery base.
In cosmetic compositions, it is well known that a quantitative limitation will arise when formulating the above-mentioned slightly water-soluble components, and therefore, for example, when solubilizing slightly water-soluble components in large amounts and in a uniform state, a large amount of ethanol or a polyol must be formulated, but the formulation of these components cause the problem of skin irritation. Also, if the slightly water-soluble components are not uniformly dissolved, a problem arises in that the cosmetic composition becomes turbid or loses its transparency, to thereby reduce its commercial value. Further, the slightly water-soluble components formulated also react with the other components, to thereby cause a deterioration and decomposition of the other components.
To solve these problems, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 61-227517 discloses a technique by which the above-mentioned components are formulated by utilizing the inclusion action of a cyclodextrin polymer. But, according to this method, since a cyclodextrin polymer per se having a constant quality is difficult to obtain, and because the polymer is viscous and slightly soluble in water, satisfactory results could not be obtained.
Also, in powdery cosmetic compositions of the type which are commercially available in powdery form, to which water is added before use, since this type of cosmetic is solubilized between the palms while using only of a small amount of water, the slightly water-soluble components are not uniformly dissolved, and therefore, a coarse feeling remains during use and; the pharmacological effect thereof is not fully exhibited. As means for solving these problems, attempts have been made to increase the amount of the surfactant or to utilize the inclusion action of a cyclodextrin polymer, but good results could not be obtained for the same reason as mentioned above. Also, none of the cyclodextrin polymers provides a satisfactory skin roughening prevention effect.
Recently, there is a trend toward using a base makeup on the skin, primarily directed to beautifying the skin, and thus there is a need for a cosmetic composition which effectivly prevents skin roughening and retains the preferable characteristics of a cosmetic composition.